Zerajhan
The Zerajhan system, also known as the Zeta Eratosthenes System, is the de facto capital system of the United Confederation of Systems, hosting the capital city and cultural settlement of New Cairo, and is the home system of the Dzajhan as well as the heart of the human State of Eratosthenes. The site of the signing of the New Cairo Accords, the founding document of the United Confederation, the Zerajhan system swiftly became the natural capital of the Confederation following its founding and most major institutions, including the Executive Council of Systems, Confederated Senate, Assembly of Systems, and Grand Court of Systems, currently call the system home, namely the city of New Cairo. Zerajhan was also formerly the capital of the Twin States of Eratosthenes and Dzajhema, a union which preceded the United Confederation of Systems. Star Zerajhan is the sole star of the Zerajhan system, which it grants its name to. Zerajhan is a yellow main sequence star, amd generally unremarkable as far as yellow main sequence stars go. Planets The Zerajhan System has eight planets and one asteroid belt within it, including the Dzajhan homeworld of Dzajhema. Going inward out, these bodies are detailed as follows. Gora A Cthonian world, Gora is a small, super hot planet close to its star. Gora has an orbit lasting approximately 63 Earth Days and no moons or rings. Apparently difficult to spot, this planet was among the last planets in the system noticed by Dzajhan astronomers. Hahem Hahem is a medium-sized rocky world with a surface of variety of magnificent shades of orange and pink. Hahem has no moons or rings and has an orbit of approximately 116 Earth Days. Dzajhema Dzajhema is a habitable terrestrial world with an orbit approximately 298 Earth Days long. Dzajhema is the home of the Dzajhan race, though it is theorized that an ancient Tier-0 race known as the Creators may have either brought them to this world or influenced their evolution on it, and is the home of the capital city of the United Confederation of Systems, the cultural-class settlement of New Cairo, as well as the official home of the human faction of the United Confederation. Dzajhema has one small rocky moon, Doros, and no rings. Climate Once a lush, thriving world with great biological diversity and polar ice caps, Dzajhema today suffers severe global warming, the cause of which believed to be a mix between natural disasters and the Dzajhan's industrialization, which has lead to significantly shrinking water levels, growing desertification, rapidly declining biodiversity, and the loss of almost all polar ice short of a small region on the south pole. However, despite growing desertification and declining biodiversity, Dzajhema remains a world of thousands of unique native life forms. Dzajhema life is generally divided amongst the 24 distinct climatic regions, including wetlands, plains, jungle, and the like in addition to other biomes not easily equated to any found on Earth, as well as the 4 major seas and 4 major lakes and the small ice cap of the south pole. Geography Tectonically active, Dzajhema's landmasses have changed significantly over the ages. With eight major tectonic plates, all of which bordering each other along at least parts of the four remaining major seas, the coastlines of Dzajhema have historically struggled to overcome seismic activity and the results of such, including large tsunamis. As such, most coastal structures have generally been reinforced, and modern technology, building materials, and design practices have converged to ensure minimal harm to infrastructure and people during seismic events. Politics Politically, Dzajhema has a long history of political change, including the rise and fall of civilizations, the unification or conquest of factions, and, most recently, the arrival of alien factions. Prior to the arrival of the Eratosthenes Project, the Dzajhan had not made contact of any kind with any outside civilization, nor otherwise discovered signs of other intelligent life. However, following the arrival of said humans, the political landscape of Dzajhema, at the time in the midst of a major world war, quickly and rapidly shifted, with the remaining major powers shifting to their original borders; the new State of Eratosthenes claiming unused territory in the Mouniv Drylands to establish, among other settlements, the city of New Cairo; and both the Dzajhan Union and the Twin States of Eratosthenes and Dzajhema forming to ensure lasting peace, prosperity, and coexistence on the world. Eqoe Once thought to have a vast, lush oasis hidden by its dense clouds, Eqoe is a terrestrial world with a thick, violent atmosphere plagued by intense storms. Eqoe has two moons, the largest being the medium-sized rocky Nor and the smaller being the icy moon Phebs. The orbit of Eqoe takes approximately 402 Earth Days and Eqoe has no rings. Eqoe was the focus of intense early exploration, however missions often failed due to the violent atmosphere, the first probe being mourned widely after being destroyed by a flying rock shortly after landing and transmitting images of the barren surface. Asteroid Belt The asteroid belt within the Zerajhan system is relatively unremarkable, if rich in various important minerals in the process of being mined. There was at one point a religious cult on Dzajhema which believed that the Creators would be found sleeping within this asteroid belt, though few speak of them anymore. Vonevias Vonevias is a large, barren, rocky world which is visible in the night sky of Dzajhema on certain nights. Vonevias has historically been a symbol of fertility in Dzajhan cultures, reasoning behind such varying. Four moons orbit the world, which are Grrev, a rocky medium sized moon; Nij, which is small and icy; Joricanus, which is also small and icy; and Norisah Voran, which is small and rocky. Vonevias has no rings and takes approximately 789 Earth Days to complete its orbit. Fdejor Fdejor is a large Jovian world with large rings and a total of eighteen moons, including seven small icy moons, eight small rocky, two medium rocky, and a terrestrial moon. Fdejor takes approximately 3,482 Earth Days to complete its orbit around Zerajhan. Today, it is widely considered socially impolite to discuss what this large gas giant has historically been the symbol of in Dzajhan culture, having a similar association as Vonevias, however it is fine to admire its large rings instead. Betelsarus The planet Betelsarus is a large Neptunian world with an atmosphere of stunning shades of green and teal. Taking approximately 10,293 Earth Days to complete its orbit, it has forty-nine moons, including twenty-three small rocky, eighteen small icy, five medium icy, and three medium rocky. Between its stunning colors and its magnificent rings, a Dzajhan King once declared war on this world for its "sinful beauty"; peace has never officially been declared in that war, and it's long remained a common joke in mainstream Dzajhan culture. Korow The outermost planet, Korow is a large, distant, slow-moving Neptunian planet, taking approximately 31,159 Earth Days to complete its orbit. Korow is described as being primarily shades of deep blue and has eleven moons, including eight small icy, one small rocky, and one medium icy moon. Category:SAP2 Category:System Category:Capital Category:Eratosthenes Constellation Category:United Confederation of Systems Category:Twin States of Eratosthenes and Dzajhema Category:UCS Category:State of Eratosthenes Category:New Cairo Category:TSED Category:Milky Way System